leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
TNG Season 6
Episodes Summary The season begins with the successful rescue of Data from the nineteenth century, and we learn just how long Guinan has actually known Picard. The crew also took part in a variety of shady operations, the first of what would be many departures from Gene Roddenberry's more Utopian vision of the future. Picard is temporarily assigned away from the Enterprise for a dangerous espionage mission against the Cardassians, but is captured and subjected to torture, nearly succumbing before being released. Deanna Troi engaged in a similarly risky mission of espionage against the Romulans. The Enterprise also nearly became a victim of space pirates. Picard also underwent significant personal development during this season. He formed an intense and troubled romantic relationship with the Enterprise s head of stellar cartography, Nella Daren. After his artificial heart is nearly destroyed, Q helps Picard experience a vision of the unremarkable life he could have led, giving him a better understanding of his mortality and his reasons for living. Riker also experiences a deeply personal conflict, making a gripping personal battle with his own sanity, and later discovers an accidental transporter-copy of himself that had been abandoned on a desolate planet for nearly a decade. Several well-known recurring characters make appearances this season, the most famous among them being Montgomery Scott. The TOS Enterprise engineer is discovered alive, and after an awkward period adjusting to the twenty-fourth century, sets out to explore the galaxy on his own. The sentient hologram Professor Moriarty returns, holding the ship captive in a complex game that he hopes will grant him freedom to live outside the holodeck. Reginald Barclay continues to develop, overcoming his fear of transporters. Q, in addition to his appearance in Picard's counterfactual vision, returns earlier in the season. We are left with the rediscovery of Lore, leading a group of rogue Borg, who with the influence of an emotional stimulant for androids, successfully seduced Data to become a willing participant in his violent plans in the cliffhanger that ends the season. Background information * This season was broadcast concurrent with Season 1. * Brent Spiner and Ronald D. Moore both named this season as the best one. Moore further named as one of his favorite episodes. ("Mission Overview Year Six", TNG Season 6 DVD special feature) * This is the only season of The Next Generation not to feature Lwaxana Troi played by Majel Barrett. Her (to this point) annual appearance was made this year instead on the episode . She does however still portray the voice of the Starfleet computer on both series. * This is the only season of The Next Generation in which Wil Wheaton does not appear as Wesley Crusher. The character is briefly referenced. This is also the only season of The Next Generation where Denise Crosby does not make an appearance at all (though her only appearances during Season 2 were part of stock footage sequences). * Between seasons 5 and 6, the turbolift closest to the "pool table" in main engineering was replaced by a Jefferies tube access shaft. The turbolift doors were last seen opening, revealing a turbolift in , while the Jefferies tube was first seen behind the door in . Credits Cast * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Suspicions", "Second Chances” – “Descent") * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Birthright, Part I", "Starship Mine” – “Suspicions", "Second Chances” – “Descent") * Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data Crew Created By * Gene Roddenberry Executive Producers * Michael Piller * Rick Berman Co-Executive Producer * Jeri Taylor Co-Producers * Ronald D. Moore * Wendy Neuss Producer * Peter Lauritson Supervising Producers * David Livingston * Frank Abatemarco ("Time's Arrow, Part II" – "Aquiel") Line Producer * Merri D. Howard Story Editors * Brannon Braga * René Echevarria Casting By * Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. * Ron Surma Music By * Dennis McCarthy ("Time's Arrow, Part II", "Man of the People", "Schisms", "Rascals", "The Quality of Life", "Ship in a Bottle", "Tapestry", "Lessons", "Suspicions", "Second Chances” – “Timescape") * Jay Chattaway ("Realm of Fear", "Relics", "True Q", "A Fistful of Datas", "Chain of Command, Part I” – “Chain of Command, Part II", "Aquiel", "Birthright, Part I" – "Starship Mine", "The Chase” – “Frame of Mind", "Rightful Heir", "Descent") * Don Davis ("Face of the Enemy") Main Title Theme By * Jerry Goldsmith * Alexander Courage Director of Photography * Marvin Rush ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Realm of Fear") * Jonathan West ("Man of the People” – “Descent") Production Designer * Richard D. James Editors * J.P. Farrell ("Time's Arrow, Part II", "Relics", "Rascals", "Chain of Command, Part I", "Aquiel", "Birthright, Part I", "Lessons", "Suspicions", "Timescape") * Robert Lederman ("Realm of Fear") * Tom Benko, A.C.E. ("Man of the People", "True Q") * Steve Tucker ("Schisms", "A Fistful of Datas", "Chain of Command, Part II", "Face of the Enemy", "Birthright, Part II", "The Chase", "Rightful Heir", "Descent") * David Ramirez ("The Quality of Life", "Ship in a Bottle", "Tapestry", "Starship Mine", "Frame of Mind", "Second Chances") Unit Production Manager * Brad Yacobian First Assistant Directors * Jerry Fleck ("Time's Arrow, Part II", "Man of the People", "Schisms", "Rascals", "The Quality of Life", "Chain of Command, Part II", "Aquiel", "Tapestry", "Birthright, Part II", "Lessons", "Frame of Mind", "Rightful Heir", "Timescape") * Adele G. Simmons ("Realm of Fear", "Relics", "True Q", "A Fistful of Datas", "Chain of Command, Part I", "Ship in a Bottle", "Face of the Enemy", "Birthright, Part I", "Starship Mine", "The Chase", Suspicions", "Second Chances", "Descent") Second Assistant Director * Arlene Fukai Costume Designer * Robert Blackman Set Designer * Jim Mees Visual Effects * Dan Curry Visual Effects Supervisors * Ron Moore ("Time's Arrow, Part II", "Man of the People", "Schisms", "Rascals", "The Quality of Life", "Chain of Command, Part II", "Aquiel", "Tapestry", "Birthright, Part II", "Lessons", "Frame of Mind", "Rightful Heir", "Timescape") * David Stipes ("Realm of Fear", "Relics", "True Q", "A Fistful of Datas", "Chain of Command, Part I", "Ship in a Bottle", "Face of the Enemy", "Birthright, Part I", "Starship Mine", "The Chase", "Suspicions", "Second Chances", "Descent") Post-Production Supervisor * Wendy Rosenfeld (credited as Wendy Knoller in "Timescape" and "Descent") Supervising Editor * John P. Farrell Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant * Rick Sternbach Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant * Michael Okuda Make-Up Designed and Supervised By * Michael Westmore Art Director * Andy Neskoromny Set Designer * Gary Speckman Visual Effects Coordinators * Philip Barberio ("Time's Arrow, Part II", "Man of the People", "Schisms", "Rascals", "The Quality of Life", "Chain of Command, Part II", "Aquiel", "Tapestry", "Birthright, Part II", "Lessons", "Frame of Mind", "Rightful Heir", "Timescape") * David Takemura ("Realm of Fear", "Relics", "True Q", "A Fistful of Datas", "Chain of Command, Part I", "Ship in a Bottle", "Face of the Enemy", "Birthright, Part I", "Starship Mine", "The Chase", "Suspicions", "Second Chances", "Descent") Original Set Design * Herman Zimmerman Original Starfleet Uniforms * William Ware Theiss Script Supervisor * Cosmo Genovese Special Effects * Dick Brownfield Property Masters * Joe Longo ("Time's Arrow, Part II") * Alan Sims ("Realm of Fear” – “Descent") Construction Coordinator * Al Smutko Scenic Artists * Jim Magdaleno ("Time's Arrow, Part II", "Man of the People", "Schisms", "Rascals", "The Quality of Life", "Chain of Command, Part II", "Aquiel", "Tapestry", "Birthright, Part II", "Lessons", "Frame of Mind", "Rightful Heir", Timescape") * Alan Kobayashi ("Realm of Fear", "Relics", "True Q", "A Fistful of Datas", Chain of Command, Part I", "Ship in a Bottle", "Face of the Enemy", "Birthright, Part I", "Starship Mine", "The Chase", "Suspicions", "Second Chances", "Descent") Hair Designer * Joy Zapata Make-Up Artists * Gerald Quist * June Abston Haymore Hair Stylists * Candace Neal ("Time's Arrow, Part II") * Patti Miller ("Realm of Fear” – “The Quality of Life", "Ship in a Bottle", "Face of the Enemy", "Birthright, Part I", "Starship Mine", "The Chase” – “Descent") * Josee Normand ("Chain of Command, Part I” – “Chain of Command, Part II", "Aquiel", "Tapestry", "Birthright, Part II", "Lessons” – “Descent") Wardrobe Supervisor * Carol Kunz Sound Mixer * Alan Bernard, C.A.S. Camera Operator * Joe Chess, S.O.C. ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Realm of Fear") Chief Lighting Technicians * William Peets ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Realm of Fear") * R.D. Knox ("Man of the People” – “Descent") First Company Grip * Bob Sordal ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Realm of Fear") * Steve Gausche ("Man of the People” – “Descent") Key Costumers * Kimberley Thompson ("Time's Arrow, Part II", "Man of the People", "Schisms", "Rascals", "The Quality of Life", "Chain of Command, Part II", "Aquiel", "Tapestry", "Birthright, Part II", "Lessons", "Frame of Mind", "Rightful Heir", "Timescape") * Amanda Chamberlin ("Time's Arrow, Part II") * David Powell ("Realm of Fear", "Relics", "True Q", "A Fistful of Datas", "Chain of Command, Part I", "Ship in a Bottle", "Face of the Enemy", "Birthright, Part I", "Starship Mine", "The Chase", "Suspicions", "Second Chances", "Descent") * Jerry Bono ("Realm of Fear") * Mary Ellen Bosché ("Man of the People", "Schisms", "Rascals", "The Quality of Life", "Chain of Command, Part II", "Aquiel", "Tapestry", "Birthright, Part II", "Lessons", "Frame of Mind", "Rightful Heir", "Timescape") (credited as Mary Ellen Boché on the first four episodes) * Matt Hoffman ("Relics", "True Q", "A Fistful of Datas", "Chain of Command, Part I", "Ship in a Bottle", "Face of the Enemy", "Birthright, Part I", "Starship Mine", "The Chase", "Suspicions", "Second Chances", "Descent") Music Editor * Gerry Sackman Supervising Sound Editors * Bill Wistrom ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Chain of Command, Part II") * Mace Matiosian ("Ship in a Bottle” – “Descent") Sound Effects Supervisor * Jim Wolvington ("Time's Arrow, Part II") Sound Editors * Miguel Rivera * Masanobu Tomita * Guy Tsujimoto * Dan Yale ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Birthright, Part II") * Wilson Dyer ("Starship Mine” – “Frame of Mind") * Ruth Adelman ("Suspicions” – “Descent") Production Coordinator * Diane Overdiek Post Production Coordinator * Dawn Hernandez Visual Effects Associate * Edward L. Williams Production Associate * Kim Fitzgerald Based Upon Material By * Matthew Corey ("True Q") * LJ Scott ("The Quality of Life") Science Consultant * Naren Shankar ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Aquiel", "Tapestry” – “Descent") Casting Executive * Helen Mossler, C.S.A. Pre-Production Associate * Lolita Fatjo Stunt Coordinator * Dennis Madalone ("Time's Arrow, Part II", "Man of the People", "Schisms” – “Chain of Command, Part I", "Tapestry” – “Starship Mine", "Frame of Mind” – “Descent") Post Production Sound By * Modern Sound Monitors By * Sony Corp. of America ("Schisms", "Rascals", "The Chase") Filmed with Panavision® Lenses and Cameras The Sherlock Holmes characters were created by A. Conan Doyle. This use by arrangement with Dame Jean Conan Doyle. ("Ship in a Bottle") Special Visual Effects By * Industrial Light and Magic, A Division of Lucasfilm, Ltd. Motion Control Photography By * Image "G" Video Optical Effects By * Digital Magic Special Video Compositing * CIS Hollywood Editing Facilities * Unitel Video Uncredited * Greg Agalsoff – Mike Operator ("Descent") * Dolores Arce – Assistant Accountant * Camille Argus – Costumer ("Descent") * Richard Balder – Special Effects Labor Artist ("Descent") * Christopher Bergschneider – Prop Fabricator: Kurlan naiskos ("The Chase") * David Bernard – Sound Cable Person ("Descent") * Rob Bloch – Animal Trainer: Critters of the Cinema ("Time's Arrow, Part II", "True Q", "A Fistful of Datas", "Aquiel", "Birthright, Part I") * Tom Bookout – Grip ("Tapestry” – “Descent") * Mary Ellen Bosché – Set Costumer ("Descent") * Brannon Braga – Lyrics: Klingon aria ("Birthright, Part II") * George Brozak – Storyline ("Birthright, Part I") * Lloyd A. Buswell – Construction Foreman * Kevin D. Carlson – Puppeteer: Exocomps ("The Quality of Life") * Richard Chronister – Special Effects Artist ("Descent") * Ray Clarke – DFX Paint FX Artist: The Post Group * Richmond G. Cogswell – Video Playback ("Descent") * Cogswell Video Services, Inc. – Video Playback ("Descent") * Laura Connolly – Hair Stylist ("Time's Arrow, Part II") * Brian Cooper – Assistant Chief Lighting Technician ("Descent") * Dick D'Angelo – Swing Gang ("Descent") * Doug Davey – Re-Recording Mixer ("A Fistful of Datas", "Descent") * Robert De La Garza – Assistant Property Master ("Descent") * Frank Detone, Jr. – Extra Grip ("Descent") * Alfred T. Ferrante – ADR Mixer ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Man of the People", "A Fistful of Datas” – “The Quality of Life", "Ship in a Bottle” – “Tapestry", "Starship Mine” – “Descent") * Larry Field – Final Colorist ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Descent") * Hala Gabriel – Accountant * William Jay Gahret – Extra Camera Operator ("Descent") * Mark Gehred-O'Connell – Storyline ("Timescape") * Jeff Gersh – Sound Editor ("Time's Arrow, Part II") * Cheryl Gluckstern – Production Associate * Jason Gold – Production Assistant * Peter Greenwood – Special Effects Artist: Creature Suit ("Time's Arrow, Part II") * Chris Haire – Re-Recording Mixer ("A Fistful of Datas", "Descent") * John Hanna – Animal Trainer: Critters of the Cinema ("Time's Arrow, Part II") * Paul Hill – Visual Effects Compositor: Digital Magic * Arthur Loy Holcomb – Storyline ("Birthright, Part I") * Michael Hood – Costume and Character Designer and Fabricator: Devidians ("Time's Arrow, Part II") * Adam Howard – Visual Effects Compositor ("Realm of Fear” – “A Fistful of Datas", "Chain of Command, Part I” – “Ship in a Bottle", "Face of the Enemy” – “Descent") * Carey Howe – Model Maker ("Realm of Fear") * Gregory Jein – Model Maker ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Descent") * Brian Johnson – Crab Dolly Grip ("Descent") * Ralph Johnson – Lamp Operator ("Descent") * Dean Jones – Makeup Artist ("Chain of Command, Part I” – “Chain of Command, Part II", "Birthright, Part I” – “Birthright, Part II") * Starr Jones – Makeup Artist ("Birthright, Part I” – “Birthright, Part II") * Hilarie Jutras – DGA Trainee ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Face of the Enemy") * Richard Kelley – Assistant Camera Operator ("Aquiel” – “Descent") * Alan Kobayashi – Graphic Designer ("Time's Arrow, Part II", "Man of the People", "Schisms", "Rascals", "The Quality of Life", "Chain of Command, Part II", "Aquiel", "Tapestry", "Birthright, Part II", "Lessons", "Frame of Mind", "Rightful Heir", "Timescape") * Jules Kovisars – DGA Trainee ("Descent") * Kris Krosskove – Camera Operator ("Descent") * Erwin H. Kupitz – Wig Maker ("Ship in a Bottle” – “Descent") * Don Lehman – Lamp Operator ("Descent") * Michael E. Little – Camera Operator ("Man of the People” – “Descent") * Jill MacKay – Jewelry Designer * Daryl F. Mallett – Storyline ("Birthright, Part I") * Margulies – Extra Camera Assistant ("Descent") * Daniel Cary McCrystal – Second Assistant Camera Operator ("Descent") * Scott McKnight – Lamp Operator ("Descent") * Ed Miarecki – Props ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Descent") * Patricia Miller – Hair Stylist ("Time's Arrow, Part II") * Ronald D. Moore – Co-Writer ("Chain of Command, Part II") * James Mooring – Storyline ("Tapestry") * Richard L. Morrison – Re-Recording Mixer ("A Fistful of Datas", "Descent") * Janet Muswell – Lead Compositor ("Realm of Fear” – “Relics", "True Q", "A Fistful of Datas", "Chain of Command, Part I", "Ship in a Bottle") * Danny Nero – Extras Casting: Central Casting * John Nesterowicz – Swing Gang ("Descent") * Josée Normand – Hair Stylist ("Time's Arrow, Part II") * Frank O'Hea – Painter ("Descent") * Daniel R. Purinton – Rigging Gaffer/Lot Best Boy * Tom Purser – Construction Worker * Robbie Robinson – Still Photographer ("Tapestry", "Descent") * Tim Roller – First Assistant Camera Operator ("Descent") * LuJean Rose – Animal Trainer: Critters of the Cinema ("True Q", "Aquiel") * John Frank Rosenblum – Writer ("Time's Arrow, Part II") * David Rossi – Production Associate * Rick Rowe – Craft Service ("Descent") * Charlie Russo – Property Person ("Descent") * Richard Sabre – Hair Stylist ("Time's Arrow, Part II") * Stu Satterfield – Transportation Coordinator ("Descent") * Suzie Shimizu – Production Accountant * Fernando Sepulveda – Property Lead Person ("Descent") * Joseph Smith – Orchestrator * Mark Stimson – Special Effects Artist ("Descent") * Jeri Taylor – Writer ("Chain of Command, Part II") * Karen Thomas-Kolakowski – Animal Trainer: Critters of the Cinema ("True Q", "A Fistful of Datas", "Birthright, Part I") * Kimberley Thompson – Costumer ("Descent") * Wil Thoms – Special Effects Artist ("Descent") * Rich Thorne – Creative Director: Digital Magic * Daryl Towles – Script Typist * Monte Thrasher – Graphic Designer: Romulan language ("Face of the Enemy") * Jerry Trent – Foley Artist ("Time's Arrow, Part II” – “Descent") * David G. Trotti – Second Assistant Director ("Descent") * Elaina M. Vescio – Set Security ("Descent") * Patrick J. Vitolla – Extra Grip ("Descent") * Julia L. Walker – Hair Stylist ("Time's Arrow, Part II") * Barbara Wallace – Storyline ("Birthright, Part I") * Jana Wallace – Script Typist * L.Z. Ward – Set Security ("Descent") * Jack White – Second Grip ("Descent") * Murphy Wiltz – Lamp Operator ("Descent") * Jim Wolvington – Sound Effects Supervisor ("Schisms") Production companies * Central Casting – Extras Casting * Critters of the Cinema – Animal Casting and Training ("Time's Arrow, Part II", "True Q", "A Fistful of Datas", "Aquiel", "Birthright, Part I") See also * TNG Season 6 performers * TNG Season 6 UK VHS * TNG Season 6 US VHS * TNG Season 6 DVD * TNG Season 6 Blu-ray cs:Šestá sezóna TNG de:TNG Staffel 6 fr:TNG Saison 6 nl:TNG Seizoen 6 sr:СГ: Сезона 6 sv:TNG, säsong 6 Category:Star Trek seasons